Yuffie's fantasy come true
by Ruby-Weapon
Summary: Rating for language and Yuffie matures and every man she meets stares at her and she has a party so she can get the man she wants
1. Default Chapter

Ruby-Weapon: Hi I'm Ruby-Weapon but you can just call me Ruby I'm a guy to so don't call me she, or her o.k. so I'll get Tifa to do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Tifa: HE doesn't own us or the game we're from.  
  
Cloud: Thank you now ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: It begins  
  
We open in a hotel in Kalm to find Yuffie walking to the door with every man in the room staring at her and she's confused as to why.  
  
Yuffie: (Thinking) This is starting to creep me out. (Goes out side and all the men out there start looking at her and she starts thinking) Oh GAWD why do all these guys stare at me it really creeps me out they only blink every few min. it really creeps me out I'm just going rush down to Aeris' house. (She starts running and men start walking in a very futile attempt to keep up with her and she gets to Aeris' house and starts knocking on the door and talks quietly) Aeris let me in. (She doesn't answer and Yuffie talks a little louder) Aeris let me in please. (She doesn't answer and Yuffie, starting to get annoyed, talks quiet a bit louder) Aeris open the door. (She, again, doesn't answer and Yuffie, really annoyed, yells through the door) AERIS GAINSBOROROUGH OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: (Opening the door panting) Yuffie don't you dare.  
  
Yuffie: (Grinning evilly) I don't have to now.  
  
Aeris: (Glaring at Yuffie) I don't like you right now.  
  
Yuffie: You invited me over now may I come in?  
  
Aeris: O.k.  
  
Yuffie: (Runs in) Thank you.  
  
Aeris: O_o uh Yuffie what's wrong?  
  
Yuffie: Guys keep staring at me and it creeps me out.  
  
(They sit down at the table while Aeris is chuckling softly)  
  
Aeris: Well it seems that you're maturing and becoming more attractive to men.  
  
Yuffie: Oh o.k. ^_^ I like it now.  
  
Aeris: Well I guess that you'll find a boyfriend soon.  
  
Yuffie: I don't know because there are a lot of good ones out there and I wouldn't know who to choose. (Quietly) But there is someone that I don't know if he'll like me back.  
  
Aeris: Oh well so let's get started on the job I asked you to come over to do.  
  
Yuffie: What was it again?  
  
Aeris: It was to replace the shingles on my roof.  
  
Yuffie: Oh yeah why did you ask me instead of someone else I'm just wondering out of curiosity.  
  
Aeris: Well I don't like Tifa that much, I don't want to look like a helpless little woman by asking a guy, and I only want help from someone in our group so you were the only one left and you were already coming down so it was easy.  
  
Yuffie: O.k. let's go and I'll go up I'm agile so if I have problems I'll have a better chance of making it down o.k.  
  
Aeris: O.k. let's go then.  
  
(They go outside and men immediately start staring at Yuffie and when she goes up onto the roof and bends over to put a shingle on all the men go wide eyed and some faint from it or their girlfriends beating the shit out of them)  
  
Yuffie: Hehehe I like guys looking at me now it's so much fun making them faint Hehehe.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie you've turned evil with that kind of thing you know.  
  
Yuffie: And?  
  
Aeris: Oh well, you almost done?  
  
Yuffie: Yup one more and I'm done. ^_^  
  
(She bends over more than she needs to and EVERY man in the vicinity that can see her faint all because they can see some flesh of her ass)  
  
Aeris: Yuffie will you quit that.  
  
Yuffie: O.k. I'm coming down now.  
  
Aeris: Good.  
  
Yuffie: (Comes down and they go inside and all the way Aeris is glaring at her) ^_^ What's wrong Aeris?  
  
Aeris: You took all the looks away from me.  
  
Yuffie: How many do you get a day?  
  
Aeris: 50 on a slow day.  
  
Yuffie: Aeris.  
  
Aeris: O.k. o.k. 12 on a good day.  
  
Yuffie: That's more like it.  
  
Aeris: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Yuffie: Well I'm off back to the hotel before you try to kill me.  
  
(Yuffie runs out of the house and Aeris picks up the phone and calls Tifa up)  
  
Aeris: Tifa we might have a problem.  
  
Tifa: What and why?  
  
Aeris: Well it's Yuffie because she's matured and every man that puts an eye on her goes into a daze so she is a real problem.  
  
Tifa: Dammit now how do we stop her.  
  
Aeris: No idea.  
  
Tifa: We could kill her.  
  
Aeris: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Eep o.k. o.k. yeesh.  
  
(Now we go to Wutai where Yuffie has gone, while getting some looks from the men there even four of the five gods of the Pagoda, to get some stuff ready for something)  
  
Yuffie: (Singing) I'm going to get my man I'm goin' to get him today. (Walking over to the phone and starts calling everyone from the group to ask them to a party she's holding at her house and now she's calling Cloud) Hi Cloud you want to come over to my house for a party tomorrow?  
  
Cloud: Sure Yuffie when is it?  
  
Yuffie: Starts at 1:00 and you can stay as long as you want. (She said this to everyone)  
  
Cloud: O_o o.k. Yuffie I'll be there.  
  
Yuffie: O.k. (They hang up) Yes, he's coming.  
  
Ruby (me): Well how do you like?  
  
Yuffie: I like it a lot.  
  
Ruby: I was talking to the readers Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Oh sorry hehhehheh.  
  
Ruby: Oh well and to you readers REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Yuffie’s party

Cloud: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack and this chapter is about the party Yuffie was getting ready.  
  
Yuffie: Yay let's start oh yeah he doesn't own us or the game we're from either.  
  
Cloud: O_O you did it on your own free will.  
  
Yuffie: Yup because I want to start the chapter right away.  
  
Cloud: O.k. then ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Yuffie's party  
  
We open in Yuffie's house in Wutai she's dressed normally and is getting her house ready for the party.  
  
Yuffie: I hope he will like me like every other man does hehe. (Just then there's a knock on the door and she goes to answer it to find Cid and Barrett) ^_^ Hi guys.  
  
Cid and Barrett: (Sounding bored) Hi Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: O_o o.k. have a seat.  
  
(They sit down)  
  
Cid: Where the fuck can I get some damn tea?  
  
Yuffie: In the kitchen get it yourself for once.  
  
Cid: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Goes into the kitchen to make some tea)  
  
Barrett: O.k.  
  
Yuffie: Yeesh what a dumbass. (There's a knock on the door and Yuffie answers it to find the Turks, as well as Rufus Reno and Rufus start drooling over her but Rude is unaffected) ^_^ Hi guys.  
  
Reno: (Dazed look on his face) Hi Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Hehe.  
  
Rude: Hi.  
  
Elena: Hi Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Welcome have a seat if you want. (There's a knock on the door) Reno can you get the door for me?  
  
Reno: Of course. (Goes and answers the door to find Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Vincent, and Sephiroth Cloud and Sephiroth are glaring at each other) Welcome.  
  
Yuffie: (Seeing Cloud) Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Cloooooooouuuuuuuuuuud.  
  
Cloud: What? (Looking at Yuffie and immediately starts drooling) O_O Hi Yuf-fie.  
  
Seph: What the hell are you looking (Looks at Yuffie and starts drooling) O_O aaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?  
  
Yuffie: ^_^ Hehe.  
  
Tifa: (Glaring at Yuffie) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Yuffie: Welcome come in sit down you want.  
  
Tifa: (Sitting down) Cloud come sit with me.  
  
Cloud: (Not even paying attention) O.k. (Continues to stare at Yuffie)  
  
Yuffie: ^_^ I like this Cloud, Seph, Rufus, and Reno all staring at me I really like this.  
  
Seph: I never realized how beautiful you are.  
  
Reno, Rufus, and Cloud: You stole my line you asshole die!  
  
Seph: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Attacked by the group of men that spoke before him)  
  
Yuffie: ^_^ They're fighting over me.  
  
Tifa, Aeris, and Elena: O_O no man has fought over me.  
  
Yuffie: Well unlucky you then.  
  
All the other females: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
(The smoke around the guys clears and Seph, and Rufus are unconscious and Cloud and Reno are giving each other high fives)  
  
Cloud and Reno: We rule!  
  
Yuffie: Bravo!  
  
Cloud and Reno: (Bowing) Thank yew, thank yew.  
  
Yuffie: Hehehe now excuse me while I go get something from the back room.  
  
(She goes to the backroom and there's a scream from the back room and it was a males scream not like Yuffie's and they all go into the back room to see Yuffie glaring at a man cowering in a corner)  
  
Cloud: Who is he?  
  
Yuffie: No idea. (To the man) Who are you?  
  
Man: I'm....  
  
Ruby: Well how do you like? I'm talking to the readers.  
  
Yuffie: O.k.  
  
Cloud: (Staring at Yuffie then getting smacked upside the head by Tifa) Ow dammit that hurts.  
  
Tifa: Good.  
  
Ruby: *Sigh* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Yuffie’s career

Ruby: Hi everybody I'm back and this is going to get good.  
  
Yuffie: How and who the hell is the man that was in my house last chapter?  
  
Ruby: You'll fid out soon and Cloud do the disclaimer before I kill you remember I'm Ruby Weapon so do it now.  
  
Cloud: O.k. o.k. yeesh he doesn't own FF7 or any of us o.k.  
  
Ruby: Thank you now ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Yuffie's career  
  
We open in Yuffie's house in her backroom to find the entire group that was in the last chapter ready to attack a man that appeared in Yuffie's house and he's about to tell them who he is.  
  
Man: My name is John Myers I search for people that would be perfect for a certain job and Yuffie Kisargi you would be a perfect model.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Yuffie: O_O o.k. ^_^  
  
John: O.k. then (pulls out a contract and points to three spots on it) sign here, here, and here.  
  
Yuffie: Give me that. (Grabs the contract and starts reading it she finishes soon after) Change this or I won't do it. (Hands him the contract back pointing to something on it)  
  
John: But it just says that I get 20% of your profits that's reasonable.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah but the company gets 50% so I want at least another 5% at the least.  
  
Tifa: (Whispering to Aeris) She's good.  
  
Aeris: (Whispering back) Yup.  
  
John: (On the phone) Uh huh, uh huh o.k. so we'll do it that way o.k. bye. (Hangs the phone up) O.k. you'll get an extra 10%, 5% from each of us o.k.?  
  
Yuffie: Great. ^_^ :)  
  
John: Great so sign here, here, and, here. (Pointing to the same three spots on the contract handing it to Yuffie)  
  
Yuffie: O.k. (Signs the contract in the three spots) Here you go.  
  
John: Thank you.  
  
Yuffie: Of course now let's go.  
  
John: Of course ma'am.  
  
(They leave)  
  
Every male besides Rude, Cid, and Barrett in the room yes even Vincent: Wow. (Thinking) Now it will be easier to see her, less traveling for me. ^_^  
  
(6-8 months later we open in the Villa Cloud everyone that was at Yuffie's party are here besides Tifa and they're all waiting for Tifa to get back from getting a magazine that's the first one that Yuffie's in)  
  
Cloud: Come on Tifa hurry up. (She comes in the door) Did you get it? Just so I can see what it's like.  
  
Tifa: Yeah right well someone bought the last one.  
  
Reno: Dammit.  
  
Tifa: And I'm the one.  
  
Reno: Yes, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie.  
  
Tifa: To bad everyone gets to look. (Opening the magazine) She said it was on page 40. (Flips the pages to page 40) O_O  
  
Cloud: Wha.(looks at the magazine).O_Oaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttt? (Continues staring at the magazine)  
  
Seph: Quit hogging. (Starts staring at the magazine)  
  
(All the other guys look and start staring except Rude, Cid, and Barrett then Tifa and Aeris faint from seeing Cid and Barrett ignore that)  
  
Cloud: (Looking at Tifa and Aeris) Wonder why they fainted?  
  
Seph: Yeah wonder why? Cid, Barrett you see this?  
  
Cid: Yeah.  
  
Seph: And?  
  
Barrett: And what?  
  
Every other male including Rude: O_O (faint)  
  
Cid: Damn we shouldn't have done that.  
  
Barrett I think you're right.  
  
Ruby: Well that's weird for them isn't it?  
  
Cloud: Yes very.  
  
Barrett: Shu' up ya foo.  
  
Cloud: Shut up you moron.  
  
Ruby: Shut up both of you or die!  
  
Cloud: O.k.  
  
Barrett: Wha' eva' ya foo.  
  
Ruby: *Sigh* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Yuffie’s secret almost reveled

Ruby: (With an English accent) Ello, ello, ello I'm back with a new chapta'.  
  
Cloud: You sound weird with that accent ya' know!?  
  
Ruby: That sounds familiar........Raijin from FF8 get out of that costume.  
  
Cloud or is it Raijin: Uh what ya talkin' about?  
  
Ruby: Yuffie get in here now!  
  
Yuffie: (Coming in) WHAT.  
  
Ruby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Fujin you to, now both of you get out of those costumes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pulls on the tops of their heads and the faces come off as masks to reveal Fujin and Raijin of FF8) Now both of you do the disclaimer now or diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Fujin: FINE. HE, DOESN'T, OWN, FF7, OR, 8......  
  
Raijin: Or any of the characters from them, ya know!?  
  
Ruby: Thank you now get out of my sight you maggots. (They run away) Now ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Yuffie's secret almost reveled  
  
We open two years after the last chapter happened in a building during a fashion show that Yuffie's in and Yuffie is up walking and she has a group of men there that are just there to see her and Cloud, and Vincent are up front.  
  
Yuffie: (Thinking) I LOVE this the man I have had a crush on is up front of them I love this. ^_^  
  
Cloud: Wow she's hot. (Starts drooling like Homer from The Simpsons)  
  
(All the men in the group starts doing the same)  
  
Yuffie: (Quietly) Hehehe.  
  
(Later that evening Cloud, Vincent, and the group are waiting for Yuffie to come out)  
  
Cloud: Come on Yuffie you can't stay in there forever.  
  
Yuffie: (Coming out and seeing all of the men) Uh oh. (Starts running for her limo and gets in) Get moving now!  
  
Chauffeur: Of course ma'am. (He speeds off to try and lose the guys)  
  
Yuffie: *Sigh* Close call.  
  
Chauffeur: Very much so.  
  
Cloud: (Outside the vehicle of course) See ya later suckers HASTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
(He starts catching up with the car and Yuffie looks out the back window to see him catching up)  
  
Yuffie: Uh oh.  
  
Chauffeur: One of them is catching up ma'am?  
  
Yuffie: Yup.  
  
Chauffeur: Oh well.......(suddenly the limo shakes violently up and down) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! What the hell was that?  
  
Yuffie: He caught up and he jumped on I'm going to help him he's a friend of mine. (Thinking) But I wish it was something more. (She opens the door and reaches out) Hey Cloud grab on!  
  
Cloud: Thanks. (Grabs a hold of her hand and she pulls him in) Whew thanks Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: No problem.  
  
Chauffeur: *coughcough*  
  
Yuffie: Oh yeah Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Yeah?  
  
Yuffie: Well I've............  
  
Ruby: I'm ending there so there you maggots MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerald Weapon: I'm sorry about his attitude lately he hasn't taken his pills today come on buddy time to take your medicine.  
  
Ruby: Oh goody my happy pills YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emerald: *Sigh* Here you go. (Gives Ruby the medicine and Ruby takes them and starts acting as if he's high on drugs) Well I might as well say his line REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Yuffie’s secret finally revealed

Ruby: (With an English accent) 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello I'm back with a new chapta' again.  
  
Emerald: Time to take your medicine Ruby.  
  
Ruby: No way I got a hangover from those things last time and it's painful.  
  
Emerald: Well you have to take them.  
  
Ruby: Fine but do the disclaimer first.  
  
Emerald: Fine, he doesn't own FF7 or any of the characters from it now take them Ruby....(Sees that Ruby isn't there) Ruby?  
  
Ruby: (Five miles away) Whew got away but ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Yuffie's secret finally revealed  
  
We open in Yuffie's limo as she is about to tell Cloud her little secret even though most of you have already figured it out and if you haven't GOD YOUR DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Well I've had a crush on you ever since you saved me back at Wutai.  
  
Cloud: O_O Well you never showed it.  
  
Yuffie: Well I wanted to look stronger than that so......(She trails off)  
  
Cloud: Well you wouldn't look any weaker have you ever looked at Aeris and Tifa during our travels?  
  
Yuffie: -_-; Good point.  
  
Cloud: (Sounding nervous) O.k. well.....  
  
(Yuffie dives on Cloud and gives him a passionate kiss which he fight back against actually he does nothing at all because he's so surprised)  
  
Yuffie: (Getting off him) You didn't kiss back.  
  
Cloud: (Coming out of his daze) Sorry but you caught me so off guard yeesh.  
  
Yuffie: Well I couldn't help it you look so hot O_O oops.  
  
Cloud: Oh so do you.  
  
Yuffie: Thank you.  
  
Cloud: Well it's true.  
  
Yuffie: Well it's getting a little late you come over.  
  
Cloud: (Raising an eyebrow) O.k.  
  
Yuffie: and it deals nothing with us getting into bed together.  
  
Cloud: Oh, oh well still I'd like to see your house.  
  
Yuffie: O.k. then my place it is.  
  
Chauffeur: We're there.  
  
Yuffie: You figured we'd do that huh?  
  
Chauffeur: Yup.  
  
Cloud: O.k. well time to get off?  
  
Yuffie: Yup let's go. (They get off and start walking up to her house) How do you like my yard? (Her yard is a HUGE jungle like place that even has monkeys)  
  
Cloud: O_O Shit it's HUGE.  
  
Yuffie: I know well how do you like?  
  
Cloud: O_O Nice.  
  
Yuffie: Hehe. (They get to her house and it was, well, HUGE)  
  
Cloud: O_O Impressive.  
  
Yuffie: Thank you. ^_^  
  
(I'm going to skip this part just because I want to *yawn* end this chapter soon it's late and well I want to get some sleep and well so I'll just skip ahead to the next day to find Cloud walking home with his HAIR DOWN, scary isn't it, well then he sees Tifa)  
  
Cloud: Hi Tifa. ^_^  
  
Tifa: Cloud what's wrong with your hair?  
  
Cloud: Nothing, Why?  
  
Tifa: Well it's flat instead of spiked and you don't look insane right now.  
  
Cloud: Hey don't insult me I don't care about my hair that much!  
  
Tifa: Sorry but where were you last night?  
  
Cloud: A friends.  
  
(Ruby: It IS true.)  
  
Tifa: What friend?  
  
Cloud: None of your buisness.  
  
Tifa: (In a VERY LOUD DEMANDING voice) WHO THE HELL DID YOU STAY WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: (Not even fazed) None of your buisness.  
  
Tifa: O_O What the hell he didn't even flinch.  
  
Cloud: Excuse me. (Walks past her and she attacks)  
  
Ruby: It ends NOW o.k. ^_^  
  
Emerald: *Sigh* He burned all the medicine we have and that stuff costs a lot of gil.  
  
Ruby: (Evil laugh) Hehehe well here's a proposition for all you readers you review nicely I review your stories so review this story I review yours.  
  
Emerald: You're desperate aren't you.  
  
Ruby: Yes, now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
